Kickin' It With DJ
by countingfaultsinourstars
Summary: Follow DJ as she lives the life of a Wasabi Warrior. That's right. Dancing with Jerry, studying with Milton, eating with Eddie, and most importantly, getting Jack and Kim together. / KICK
1. Chapter 1: Meeting DJ

Kickin' It with DJ

_Hey, so this is my first Kickin' It fanfic and I hope you guys like it._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or any of it's characters. I only own Dawn Jackson.**

Chapter 1: Meeting DJ

* * *

><p><strong>No One's Pov.<strong>

-At the Cafeteria-

"Hey guys, I heard we're getting a new student to day!" said Jerry as he maneuvered his way towards their usual lunch table.

"Anyone know his name?" asked Eddie.

"Hey, hey, who ever said it had to be a boy!" Kim cut in.

"I heard his name was DJ," answered Milton, completely ignoring what Kim said. Kim shot him a death glare and Milton immediately started cowering.

"I think that's her," pointed out Jack, who stressed 'her' so Kim wouldn't beat him up. Everyone turned to where Jack was pointing. The new student had on white skinny jeans with black paint splatters on it. She or he was wearing a pair of black high tops and a white hoodie. The hood was up so no one saw the students face. Eddie waved him or her over.

"So, you're the new kid?" inquired Eddie.

"Yah." Said the new kid. Awkward silence followed.

"Um, what's your name?" asks Kim and Jack at the same time. They looked at each other and blushed. "Stop copying me!" "What? You stop copying me!" "Ugh!" They shouted at the same time, crossing their arms and looking away.

"So what do you do for fun?" asks Jerry.

"Um, dance, guitar, karate, and tennis." Replied DJ.

"Swag yo!" Jerry then turned to the group and said, "He's swag man."

"Who ever said I'm a he?" DJ then removed her hood. Brunette locks fell down her back in waves. Her electrifying blue eyes held a mischievous glint, her lips curved into a smirk. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Names Dawn, Dawn Jackson." said DJ.

"Uh huh," was all that came out of Kim, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. Jack was still speech less.

"Dawn!" Jack suddenly shouted. He then gave Dawn a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Jack, it's good to see you again," said Dawn returning Jack's hug.

"Okay, what's happening, and how do you two now each other," asks Kim. A slight trace of jealousy could be detected in her voice.

Jack and Dawn released each other. "I never told you 'bout Dawny-Girl?" Everyone shook his or her heads signaling no. "Dawn and I have known each other for years. Plus she's my cousin," explained Jack.

"Wait, what's happening here? I'm confused." Typical Jerry.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Milton, that's Eddie and Kim, and the confused one is Jerry," greeted Milton.

Dawn offered them all a smile. "Hey, ya'll mind if I join you?"

"Course not, come sit here," said Kim. She offered the empty seat next to hers.

"Thanks." Soon Kim and Dawn were deep into their conversation. The boys decide to start their own conversation.

"You never told us you had a cute cousin," said Jerry.

"Dude, she's my cousin, almost my sister! Besides she already has a boyfriend," explained Jack.

-With the girls-

"So, you're Kim. Jack talks non-stop about you."

Kim blushed, "He does?" 'Maybe he does like me? No way, he has prettier girls all over him. No way he'll pick me.' Kim thought glumly. Dawn saw the look on her face.

"Jack really likes you and you really like Jack."

"No way!" screamed Kim. The guys gave her weird looks then went back to what they were doing. Jack's gaze lingered a little longer.

"Yes way," answered Dawn.

"Let's talk about something else," said Kim.

"Fine, whatever you say Crawford."

"How did-" Kim started. "Right, Jack. Anyway, what's happening in your love life? Do you like anybody?" inquired Kim.

"I have a boyfriend." Dawn simply said.

"Ooh, what's his name?" Asks Kim.

"His names-"

*Bring*

"Gotta go, I have Dance next. Meet 'cha after school?" said Dawn picking up her lunch and throwing it away.

"Kay. See ya later," Kim answers back.

* * *

><p>-After School-<p>

Students were rushing out of Seaford, eager to get out of school. The Wasabi Warriors were waiting by the stairs for Dawn.

"Hey guys!" shouted Dawn from behind, causing everyone to jump.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" said Eddie, clutching his heart.

"Sorry," Dawn gave a sheepish smile.

"Let's just go to the dojo so you can meet our Sensei Rudy." Said Jack, already walk out the door. Everyone else followed.

* * *

><p>-At The Dojo-<p>

"Hey Rudy, meet my cousin Dawn Jackson," Jack introduced.

"It's nice meeting you. I'm Sensei Rudy of Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy," said Rudy. He then turned to Jack, Kim, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry and said, "Change into your gis and start practice,"

"Nice to meet you Sensei," said Dawn while formally bowing.

"Please call me Rudy. So, are you joining our Dojo?" Rudy asks eagerly.

"Yes. I was part of the White Tiger Dojo in Japan before I moved here," explained Dawn.

"The White Tigers? That's one of the most prestigious dojo in the world!" spluttered Rudy. Dawn just shrugged.

"Tell me, what belt are you?" Rudy asked, hopeful for a black belt.

"Black, I still need to be tested to get my first degree black belt," Dawn answered nonchalantly. Rudy all of a sudden started clapping and jumping like a 5 year old whose has to much sugar.

"I've got another black belt! Black belt ya hear!" shouted Rudy at the top of his lungs. He then turned to Dawn, still bouncing, and said, "Your in. Kim will tell you what to do." With that he disappeared into his office.

"Okay…" Dawn trailed off. Everyone else would've sweat dropped if it were an anime.

"It's nice to be with another girl. I've been surrounded by this band of orangutans for to long."

The 'band of orangutans' shouted an indigent "hey." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show you to the locker rooms. Then we'll get your gi. Kim started walking then turned around and offered Dawn a bright smile. "I have a feeling this is going to be the start of a beautiful friendship." Dawn just smiled back.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 finished. Sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes. I hope you guys like it and I'll try to update soon.<em>  
><em>I need a boyfriend for Dawn so send some forms in please.<em>

Name:

Age:  
>(Dawns 15)<p>

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Anything else I need to know:

_That's all for now._

_Later Gators!_

_~Jesilyn_


	2. Chapter 2: DJ Meets the Queen Bee

Kickin' It With DJ

_Thanks so much to the few people that bothered reviewing. You guys are great and supportive people, really. The people that did review are epic! Anyway here's Chapter 2._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

Chapter 2: DJ Meets The Queen Bee

* * *

><p><strong>DJ's Pov.<strong>

-At School-

I was currently putting my books into my locker. The school was practically empty except for a few people; then again it was only 7:30. I had arrived a half-hour early with Jack so I could explore the school.

"Hey, you're here early." I turned around and saw the voice was Kim. She was wearing a white tank top with a red plaid shirt over it and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She wore a pair of black ankle boots and a necklace with a red pendant to top it of.

I wore a white T-shirt with a black, drape, sleeveless, open cardigan vest and a pair of light blue jean shorts. She has on a pair of brown boots that went to her shin, a necklace with a music note, a blue beanie, and a pair of hoop earrings.

"Yeah, Jack picked me up this morning because I wanted to explore the school before class starts," I answered.

"Um, speaking of Jack, where is he?" Kim asked while looking around. Hoping to find Seaford's heartthrob. A.K.A. My 'Brother.'

"He should be around here somewhere. Probably sleeping. Oh, there he is!" I saw Jack lying on the bench by the stair, book over his face, sleeping. Kim and I walked over to Jack. He was wearing a red plaid shirt over a black T-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He had on a par of red high tops and lastly a necklace with a shark tooth on the end. Hey, he matched Kim!

"Aw! He looks so cute sleeping!" squealed Kim unconsciously. When she remembered I was still there, she blushed so red, a tomato would be jealous.

"You are so crushing on him," I teased with a smirk on my face.

"No way!" screamed Kim.

"Mhmm." Kim glared at me so; I put my hand up in surrender.

"Kimmy," mumbled Jack, still sleeping. Kim blushed even redder if that was possible.

"Aww! He's dreaming 'bout you Kimmy," I cooed. Kim glared at me again then punched me in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" I asked while rubbing my soar shoulder. Yep, that's gonna leave a bruise.

"Nobody calls me Kimmy and gets away with it," Kim practically growled.

"Jack does," I counter oh so innocently. Kim faltered for a second.

"Jack's…"

"Special," I finished for her.

"Whatever let's wake up Jack, the Hive is coming," said Kim.

"Hive?" I asked. What in the world is the Hive? I seriously don't know.

"Yeah, Hive. The school's Queen Bee and her stupid followers," answered Kim in an angry tone while waking Jack up. "Jack wake up. Wake Up!" Kim shouted into his ear but Jack just slept on. "She then bent down and whispered into Jack's ear, "Jack I'm moving to New York and never coming back."

"D' ahh!" screamed Jack who rolled of the bench and landed on the hard floor with a aloud 'thud.' Kim and I both started cracking up. Jack sat up on the floor in a criss-cross position, rubbing his head.

"It's not funny!" My dear brother shouted indignantly.

Oh yes it is!" Both Kim and I countered at the same time. Jack huffed and started pouting like a 5 year old.

"Well, if it isn't the Wasabi Losers," came an annoying prissy voice.

"What do you want Priscilla?" said Kim annoyed. I turned around to see who was Priscilla. She had auburn hair that was curled and brushed her shoulders and her eyes wear a dark green. Priscilla had on a dress is made of charcoal pindot stretch cotton/poplin and has a black bow at the left shoulder. It was a low cut to show off. For shoes she had on black pumps. She was carrying a gray purse. She looked like she was going to a funeral.

"Nothing, I just want to welcome that tramp to my school and tell her whose boos around here," said Priscilla. When she sad tramp she pointed to me. That got me fuming!

"Who you calling a tramp, bi-" Jack covered my mouth with his hand.

"Back of Priscilla! We don't want you here," Jack growled.

"Oh Jackie, you don't need to defend that tramp! You can have me instead," said Priscilla in a flirty voice. Jack look ticked off, big time.

"No one, No One Insults My Sister And Gets Away With It!" Jack's eyes were getting darker and darker.

"She's your sister!" Priscilla's eyes widen. "I'm- I'm-" she stuttered. I remove Jack's hand form my mouth and push him back to Kim so she could calm him down.

I said in a soft voice, "You think you can get away with anything. You think you rule this school just because your daddy's little rich girl. Well, let me tell you. You will never get anywhere in life. You'll grow up without a future. Lost and depressed, no one to love and no one to love you."

"Y-y-you c-can't s-say t-t-that! I'll, I'll have m-my daddy ex- expel you!" stuttered Priscilla. I let a out a humorless laugh.

"You think your dad is the only one with money? You don't know how wrong you are." I gave a smirk, "I doubt you even know me. My name's Dawn Louise Jackson. Perhaps you've heard of my daddy, Tony Jackson? The movie director?"

You're his d-daughter?" Priscilla's eyes widen even more. She then turned on her heels and left, defeated. I drag myself over to the bench and sat down, exhausted. Jack came over to me and put his arms around me. I put my face in my hands.

"You know you're gonna have to move again once the school find's out that your dad's Uncle Tony." Said Jack staring at the ceiling.

Kim who has been silent all this time spoke up. "I can't believe your dad's really Tony Jackson!" I nodded.

"I don't tell anyone because they'll just want to be my friend because of the money and fame." Kim gave me a smile.

"Don't worry, the Wasabi Warriors are different." Kim said with a reassuring smile. I sighed then smiled.

"I know, just don't tell the guys about this yet." Jack and Kim both nodded.

"Miss Jackson! I heard you were being rude to Miss Dooley!" Came the booming voice of an angry teacher. I sighed again.

"Mr. Um…" I trailed off. What was this teacher's name again?

"Garley."

"Right, Mr. Garley. Priscilla was actually the one bothering me," I informed him.

"Miss Jackson, you might be new, but that doesn't mean you can be rude to any student or falsely accuse anyone." Said Mr. Garley. His face was turning red.

"But Mr. Garley Priscilla was the one bothering me! I have proof!" I was getting angry with this teacher. He opened his mouth to say something but I stopped him. "If you don't believe me just take a look at that security camera over there," I said, pointing to the small camera hiding in a small corner. Mr. Garley just scowled and walked away.

"How did you know there was a security camera there?" asked Kim, surprised.

"I have my ways," I answered with a wink. Actually I didn't know there was a security camera there. When acting, confidence is key.

"Whoa, what happened here?" asked Jerry. He was running towards us with Milton and Eddie hot on his heels.

"We saw Mr. Garley storming into his office muttering about know-it-all teens," Milton said.

"We just had a little run in with Priscilla. Everything's fine now," informed Jack.

"Yep! Everything's just dandy, nope, nothing happened!" Kim horribly lied, her voce getting higher and higher. I had to elbow her to get her to shut up.

"Okay…" trailed off Milton.

*Bring*

"That's the bell guys, get to get to class," said Eddie before walking up the stairs to his class.

"Yeah, bye guys. Kim and I've got to get to English," said Jack before taking Kim's hand and walking away.

"Swag man, swag!' Shouted Jerry to Jack. Jack immediately let go of Kim's hand. Kim turned around to glare at Jerry and he bolted out of there faster than you can say 'swag.'

"Milton I'll see you later," I said turning to Milton.

"Okay, I've got to get to Science with Julie," he said before walking away.

"Guess that leaves me all alone," I muttered.

"You're not all alone," a husky voice said into my ear. Strong arms snaked around my waist.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! I hoped you guy like it. Can anyone guess whom the mysterious voice belonged to? It's pretty easy. Winners get a shout out on my next chapter. The scene with Priscilla turned out way different than I had planned. Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed this anyway; I apologize for any mistakes I made.<em>

_Sayonara Suckas!_

_~Jesilyn_


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting DJ's Boys

Kickin' It With DJ

_I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! There was the State Exams and I had minor writer's block, but it's all good now!_

_I would like to give a shout out to KittyZheng! This chapter is for you, it's not good, but I hope you like it._

_Now, the thing-a-ma-bob you've all been waiting for! DJ's boyfriend is (drum roll)…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_… In the story!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It or Zack and Jason.**

* * *

><p><span>No One's P.O.V.<span>

"You're not all alone," a husky voice said into Dawn's ear. Strong arms snaked around her waist. Dawn whipped around to see who said that.

"Jason! What are you doing here big bro?" asked a surprised Dawn. Jason had messy brown hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a black and green sweater and a pair of skinny jeans. He had on black Nikes, a bright green beanie, and a leather bracelet on his right hand.

"I can't come visit my sister?" said Jason raising his eyebrow.

"You can, but not now! I'm REALLY late for History! Mom's gonna flip!" shouted Dawn as she turned to go to class.

"I don't get a hug or a kiss?" another voice piped up.

"ZACK!" screamed Dawn running to him and giving him a passionate kiss. Zack was wearing a gray T-shirt that had a wolf at the front and a black leather jacket. He has on gray skinny jeans and black boots on. He had sunglasses resting on his dirty blonde hair.

"I'm still here you know? Guys? Guys? Guys!"

"What?" shouted Zack and Dawn at the same time.

"I'm still here," then Jason turned towards Zack. "You're my best friend and I gave you permission to date my sister, not rape her." They both turned red from that comment.

*Bring*

"Ahh! I missed _all_ of 1st period! I am so dead!" screamed Dawn. Students were streaming out of the classrooms.

"You're right sis, mom's so gonna kill you," laughed Jason. Dawn looked ticked off, and was ready to pounce on her brother. Zack had to hold her back.

"Yo Dawn, where were you? I actually went to- whatever class that was, and I didn't see you," asked Jerry. Milton, Eddie, Kim, and Jack were trailing behind.

"Blame these idiots," growled Dawn with her arms crossed and shooting murderous glares at Jason and Zack.

"Sup, name's Jason."

"Zack."

"Hey man, I haven't seen you two in a while," said Jack, going to them and doing their "bro hug."

"I'm Kim," said Kim while flipping her hair back. Jason gave her a wink and Kim blushed. Jack well… lets just say Jason better watch his back. Jack gave Jason that clearly meant back off or else. Jason laughed and shook his head signaling that Kim was all his.

"I'm Milton,"

"Eddie, the playa," said Eddie, popping his collar.

"Jerry, I'm the one with swag yo. Whoooo!"

"Nice to meet 'cha all," said Zack.

*Bring*

"I have GOT to go to science or mom will literally kill me," cried Dawn. She was already walking away.

"Can I come?" Zack asked hopefully, an arm was snaking its way towards her waist.

"No! Your home schooled and don't belong here," said Dawn, shaking her head and continuing her way to class.

"Ugh, fine!"

* * *

><p>-At The Dojo-<p>

"Rudy! We have some new students!" Jack cried.

"Ooh goodie!"

"Rudy, meet Zack and Jason, guys, this is our sensei, Rudy."

"Hello Sensei," both Zack and Jason said at the same time while bowing.

"You two are so respectful, why can't you guys be like that," Rudy said to the Wasabi Warriors.

"Now what belts are you guys in?" asked Rudy.

"Well, we were part of the demo team back in Japan," answered Jason.

"That still doesn't answer my question completely! I want an answer!" cried a pouting Rudy. The two boys smirked.

"Why don't we show you," said Zack, his eyes were gleaming with mischief. He motioned to Jack and the three boys stood together on the mats. They bowed and started to do a series of knee kicks, front kicks, upper hand punches, flips, and spins. As suddenly they began their routine, they stopped and everyone was clapping like mad.

"Whooo! That was SWAG yo!" Shouted Jerry.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Exclaimed Milton.

"Whoa!" Said Eddie.

"That was almost cool," said Kim.

Kim's P.O.V.

I was totally lieing when I said that. Yes, Kim Crawford was able to lie! Well, when you hang out with DJ for a while, you pick up some things. Jack looked so cute when he was doing that routine with Zack and Jason! Kim Crawford denies her love on the outside, but on the inside, there's just no hiding it. Even my conscience agrees with me!

_**You better believe it.**_

_Hey conscience!_

_**Please Kim. We've been over this! My. Name. Is. Sa-man-tha.**_

_Okay Sally!_

_**It's Samantha! S-A-M-A-N-T-H-A!**_

_Whatever you say Sophia!_

_**It's Sa- forget it. I'm out of here. You. Are. Impossible.**_

Ha. Kim Crawford wins again! Kim. Kim. Kim. Kim.

"Kim! Kim!" Shouted Jack. He waved his hand in front of my face.

"Who? What? Where? When? Why?" I asked, startled. The guys cracked up laughing. "That's it!" I screeched before chasing the guys out of the dojo.

"Umm…" both Zack and Jason trailed off. Rudy smiled.

"Welcome to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo! You're officially a Wasabi Warrior!"

* * *

><p><em>That's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry for not updating in… however long I didn't update.<em>

_Dawn: You didn't update for a whole month. 32 days to be exact._

_Smart A-_

_Jack: Alec! Smart Alec._

_Fine! Smart Alec._

_Kim: Where the h-_

_Jack: Heck! Where the heck._

_Kim: Ugh! Where the heck is Jerry, Eddie, and Milton!_

_?: We're not in the closet._

_Kim: I am going to KILL you!_

_Uh. Bye?_


	4. Chapter 4: Fidgeting and Smarts

Kickin' It With DJ

Bonjour! *Ducks behind a giant brick wall* I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO sorry I didn't update for, like, a million years! I'm losing inspiration for this story, but I promise you, I WILL NOT give up on this story. Even if it kills me, which I hope it won't. I really want to live till 99 and die at 11 something. A few seconds before I'm officially 100. That probably made zero sense, but whatever.

To have more of a drive to continue this story: is there anyone who wants to co-author this. I know I probably lost all my readers for this, but is there a remaining reader who is interested? PM me, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 4: Fidgeting and Smarts

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn

Today was Friday and school just ended. The Wasabi Warriors were going to the beach today, since it was so hot out. Dawn was bouncing on the balls of her feet. It had been forever since she's been at the beach.

"Hey guys!" Zack and Jason ran up to them. Zack went and placed a sweet kiss on Dawn's cheek.

Everyone was currently at the dojo and waiting for Rudy to come pick him or her up. Everyone had on swimsuits, chairs, coolers, umbrellas, and everything else. Kim and Dawn had gone shopping earlier and they found an adorable bikini for her and a one piece for Dawn.

"Where's Rudy?" Dawn asked impatiently. She was fidgeting with her snake armlet.

"Zack, do something! She's been bouncing off the walls since this morning," Jack sighed. He was pinching the bridge of his nose. Dawn did the mature thing and stuck her tongue at him before going back to fidgeting.

"Yeah, she's making me dizzy walking around in circles," Jerry was stumbling more than usual. Dawn thought he kind of looked like he was drunk and giggled at the mental picture of a tipsy Jerry.

"Well, it scientifically shows-," Milton began.

"No, we just got out of school! No more science!" Jerry yelled. Milton huffed and went back to his book of '101 Facts You Must Know Before You Die.'

"What am I supposed to do?" Zack asked. He walked over to Dawn and placed her on his lap, so he was sitting where she was originally. She was still bouncing around and twisting her armlet.

"You're her boyfriend!" Jason piped in.

"You're her brother!" Zack stated.

"You're still her boyfriend!" Jack decided to put his two cents in.

"You're her cousin!" Zack said to Jack.

"All of you just shut it! Jason, call Rudy to find out where he is. Zack, calm Dawn down, I think she's had 3 espressos this morning. Jack, tell Eddie to stop trying to ask Stacy Wiseman out. Her brother, Justin is trying to kill him. **(A/N: Justin Wiseman is a real. People call him J.T. for some strange reason. I met him at Science Camp. He was one of my high school councilors.)** Kim was right. While they were talking, they didn't notice Eddie slip away to hit on Stacy.

"Who died and made you queen," Jason muttered. Kim glared at him, causing him to gulp in fear.

"I suggest you keep your trap shut. That is, unless you don't want to have children ever again."

"Yes, ma'am," Jason squeaked before reaching for his phone to call Rudy. Dawn noticed Jack was long gone. She peeked out the windows and saw Jack struggling to detach Eddie from Stacy's ankle and to keep Justin away from Eddie to keep him alive. She giggled a bit more and took out her phone to snap pictures.

Zack noticed Dawn wasn't bouncing up and down anymore and had calmed down considerably. He peered over her shoulder and saw the pictures she was taking.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Zack smiled.

"Mhmm," Dawn mumbled. Zack pouted at her half-hearted response. Dawn let a small laugh and placed a kissed on his lips. Zack wasn't satisfied and slipped of the bench and leaned against the white wall of the archway. He moved Dawn so she was straddling him. He then gripped her waist and pulled her towards him and smashed his lips against hers. One of her hands was running through his hair and the other was on his neck. Zack had a firm grip on her hip.

"Ahem." Dawn and Zack pulled apart and saw everyone standing there, staring at them.

"No PDA, kids," Rudy, scolded.

"Hey, I got her to clam down. You rather have her bouncing off the walls like a raving lunatic?" Dawn glared at him for the raving lunatic part. "Sorry, love."

"Less lip lockin', more beach time groovin'!" Jerry shouted. He started ushering everyone into the van. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Now, Seaford Beach is only a 10 minutes drive. To find a good spot, that'll take another 10 minutes tops. Next we need to set everything up, that'll take 'round 5 minutes with everyone pitching in. So, that's 25 minutes of work before play, add another 5 minutes for any accidents or delays, so that's a half hour. Now, it's 11:28, let's say 11:30. So, we'll be playing by 12 and lunch is at 1 or 1:30 depending on how we function. Got that? Good. Now lets move it!" Jerry scurried into the van while everyone stared at him, eyes the size of dinner plates, and their jaws practically unhinged.

"Who are you and what did you do to Jerry?" Jack asked.

"Come on guys, cut Jerry some slack. He has his moments," Milton said.

"Yeah, moments of stupidity. Not moments of smartness," Eddie piped up.

"Jerry, what did you eat for breakfast?" Zack asked. Jerry looked confused.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about? What breakfast?"

"And he's back," Kim announced.

"Enough of Jerry, lets go, go, go!" Dawn squealed and climbed into the van.

"Well, there's a slight problem," Rudy gave a sheepish smile. "Tip Tip scratched up some of the seats and peed on some of the seats, so we're 2 short."

"So, how do we all fit?" Eddie asked.

"Easy. Dawn will sit on Zack's lap and Kim will sit on Jack's."

"What? I'm not sitting on his lap!" Kim screeched.

"You want to go to the beach?"

"No! Maybe? Ugh, fine!" Kim silently crawled onto Jack's lap. The 4 of them were sitting in the middle row since there was more room there. Milton, Eddie, and Jerry raced to shot gun only to find Jason there, so they squeezed in the back. Rudy slammed the trunk door down, and climbed into the driver seat.

"Beach, here we come!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There. I know, horrible job, but it's a filler chapter. This was my attempt at humor. I hope it wasn't that bad. Now, do you guys want the next chapter to be about the ride to the beach, or them at the actual beach?

Remember! If anyone if interested in being a co-author, please PM me!

L8ERZ,

~Jackie


End file.
